otherworlddatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Fantom - Additional Information
MAGIC Offensive: * Fire Attacks (Fantom can release/use fire to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, fire balls, fire waves etc) Fire Ball Projection (Create and launch spheres of fire.) * Sword Beam Emission (Release fire blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons.) * Dark Arts (A form of magic typically used for selfish, self-serving and/or nefarious purposes. Though it is not necessarily "evil" magic per se, dark arts tend to focus toward destruction, harming, cursing and otherwise complicating the lives of other.) * Magic Attacks * Projectile projection Defensive Magic * Force-Field Generation (Fantom can create a shield, wall, or a field formed from energy, elements, shaped from the environment, or formed by manipulating smaller items to form a greater whole.) * Fire Aura (Fantom can release and surround himselves in/with fire for defensive and/or offensive purposes, possibly becoming almost untouchable and granting him various abilities/attacks.) * Healing Miscellaneous Abilities * Size Reduction (Fantom can reduce the size of anything and everything down to the dimensions of an ant, cell or even smaller.) * Size Enhancement (Fantom can increase the size of anything and everything to a hulking giant.) * Banishment (the ability to send a person somewhere else, usually to trap them.) * Elemental Manipulation * Invisibility (Does not work on cameras etc) * Summoning (The user can transport person, creature, or object of choice by means of Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation or some other way. This may also result from a previous summoning contract, which creates a connection between the summon and summoner.) * Undead Summoning (Summon undead) Legal Status Wanted for intergalactic terrorist activities. Personality Arrogant, Crazy, Selfish, Hypocrite, Ignorant, Impatient, Lazy, Liar, Megalomaniac, Obsessive, Sadistic, Ruthless, Unfaithful, Unpredictable, Blinded (By an Person or Something), Caring (but only for people he loves) MENTAL DISORDERS Bipolar disorder - is characterized by shifts in mood as well as changes in activity and energy levels. Sociopathy - Is an informal term that refers to a pattern of antisocial behavior and attitudes. Sociopaths may appear disturbed but can also show signs of caring, sincerity and trustworthiness. In fact, they are manipulative, often lie, lack empathy, and have a weak conscience that allows them to act recklessly or aggressively, even when they know their behavior is wrong. Narcisistic Disorder - Grandiose sense of importance, preoccupation with unlimited success, belief that one is special and unique, exploitative of others, lack of empathy, arrogance, and jealousy of others. Intermittent explosive disorder '('IED) - is a behavioral disorder characterized by explosive outbursts of anger and violence, often to the point of rage, that are disproportionate to the situation at hand (e.g., impulsive screaming triggered by relatively inconsequential events) Post-traumatic stress disorder - It can develop after an individual has experienced a stressful life event. Symptoms of PTSD include episodes of reliving or re-experiencing the event, avoiding things that remind the individual about the event, feeling on edge, and having negative thoughts. Nightmares, flashbacks, bursts of anger, difficulty concentrating, exaggerated startle response, and difficulty remembering aspects of the event are just a few possible symptoms that people with PTSD might experience. Kleptomania - a rare but serious mental health disorder. It is the recurrent inability to resist urges to steal items that you generally don't really need and that usually have a very little value. Insomnia disorder - it is difficulty initiating or maintaining sleep, or nonrestorative sleep. Obsessive-compulsive personality '''disorder is characterized by a preoccupation with orderliness, perfectionism, and mental and interpersonal control, at the expense of flexibility, openness, and efficiency. When rules and established procedures do not dictate the correct answer, decision making may become a time-consuming, often painful process. Individuals with obsessive-compulsive personality disorder may have such difficulty deciding which tasks take priority or what is the best way of doing some particular task that they may never get started on anything. Typically people who have an obsessive compulsive disorder have a sentimental feeling towards their belonging, repeatedly checking on things, such as repeatedly checking to see if the door is locked or that the oven is off. '''Borderline personality disorder (BPD) - Is a long-term pattern of abnormal behavior characterized by unstable relationships with other people, unstable sense of self, and unstable emotions. There is frequent dangerous behavior and self-harm. People may also struggle with a feeling of emptiness and a fear of abandonment. Symptoms may be brought on by seemingly normal events. Dissociative identity disorder (DID) - Also known as multiple personality disorder, is a mental disorder characterized by at least two distinct and relatively enduring personality states. There is often trouble remembering certain events, beyond what would be explained by ordinary forgetfulness. Yet Fantom's personalities are distinct - almost none of the personalities worked against one another and seem to be aware of one another collectively. Almost, because of [[Dark One|'the Dark One']]. He did refer to his personalities as “'The Troops'.” Dependent personality disorder - formerly known as asthenic personality disorder, is a personality disorder that is characterized by a pervasive psychological dependence on other people. Self-hatred (also called self loathing) refers to an extreme dislike or hatred of oneself, or being angry at or even prejudiced against oneself. Suicidal thoughts, is thinking about or an unusual preoccupationwith suicide. DISEASES Chronic kidney disease '''- Chronic kidney disease, also called chronic kidney failure, describes the gradual loss of kidney function.The kidneys filter wastes and excess fluids from your blood, which are then excreted in the urine. When chronic kidney disease reaches an advanced stage, dangerous levels of fluid, electrolytes and wastes can build up in the body. '''FEARS (PHOBIAS) Acousticophobia - It is the fear of noise. People who have this phobia either have a fear of hearing noises in general or they might fear a specific noise (Fantom's fear is the sound of a Church Bell) Acrophobia - Fear of heights. Cenophobia '''- Fear of new things or ideas. '''Claustrophobia - The fear of being enclosed in a small space or room and unable to escape. Cynophobia - Fear of dogs or rabies. Taphephobia - Fear of being buried alive. Thalasophobia - An intense and persistent fear of the sea or of sea travel. Triskaidekaphobia - Fear of the number 13. Criminal records Larceny Grand Larceny (Theft valued 400$ or more) Animal Cruelty Library theft Looting Enslaving Treason Framing Grand theft of royal property Cruelty to animals Lying under oath Identity theft Obscenity Necrophilia Poisoning Causing grievous bodily harm with intent Assault Burglary Theft Motor vehicle theft Arson Shoplifting Vandalism Aircraft hijacking Bank robbery Terrorists activities Carjacking Kidnapping Torturing Vandalism Manslaughter Murder By Proxy Enforced Suicide Animal Abuse Attempted Murder Attempted Genocide Enforced Cannibalism Smuggling Obstruction of Criminal Investigation Armed Robbery Violation of Firearm Laws Threatening with a deadly weapon Arson Graverobbing Kidnapping and false imprisonment Unlicensed Surgery Terrorism War Crimes Medical Terrorism Violation and Obstruction of the Pure Food and Drug Act Piracy Breaking and Entering Credit Fraud and Identity Theft Embezzlement Resisting Arrest Child Abuse Shoplifting Blackmailing, Framing, False Evidence Torture Fraud Plagiarism Forceful Confinement Contempt of Court Vigilantism Submitting False Evidence Slander Hitchhiking Theft Human Experimentation Animal Experimentation Child Abuse Negligence Filing False Police Report Attempted Murder Eavesdropping Usage of Illegal Fireworks Academic Fraud Use of Weapons of Mass Distruction Manslaughter Organized Criminal Activity Attempting to Facilitate a Prison Escape Smuggling Contraband into a Correctional Facility Framing Lying to Law Enforcement Trespassing False Advertising Performing Surgery Without a License Breaking and Entering Illegally Downloading Music Endangerment Medical Neglect Category:Fantom